


Electricity, Recitation, and Other Lessons in Desire

by ThreeSidedOrchid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeSidedOrchid/pseuds/ThreeSidedOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can feel the air pressed between them. It seems to vibrate, like electrons in anticipation of a static burst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electricity, Recitation, and Other Lessons in Desire

“You want me.” Severus’ words are a soft, triumphant epiphany.

Blushing, Harry steps back. He’d known this would happen. Desire can only remain hidden for so long before it is unearthed and examined like an archeologist’s find. “And if I do?”

“Say it.” Severus follows Harry’s retreat, bearing down until Harry finds himself backed into the door of Severus’ quarters, one hand reaching to grasp the handle. “Say it,” he says again, and this time Harry hears something fragile in the words.

Harry can feel the air pressed between them. It seems to vibrate, like electrons in anticipation of a static burst.

“I want you.” He lets go of the doorknob to risk a touch-- a tentative brush of fingers against Severus’ jaw. “Merlin, how I want you.”

Severus makes a noise like Harry has broken something, and kisses him. There is no time for uncertainty now. Pulling at Harry’s cloak, Severus rips the clasp open, letting the fabric fall to the floor. It is all Harry can do to gasp when his mouth is released.

“Tell me how you want me,” Severus hisses, breath hot against his ear, hands hungrily undoing the button‘s of Harry‘s shirt.

Harry has never had a gift for words. He doesn’t know how to describe the tightening in his stomach when Severus touches him, or the way Severus’ mouth against his neck makes him feel, except in ‘oh’ and ‘yes’ and the other, more inarticulate sounds of lust.

“Every way,” he manages eventually, clinging to Severus’ shoulders as they frot against each other.

Severus stops abruptly, looking down at Harry with an acuity that makes him tremble. When he kisses Harry again, it is not with the same frenetic energy as before. It is stronger, a steady current that quickens every part of him.


End file.
